


absquatulate

by boobearwantshishazza



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobearwantshishazza/pseuds/boobearwantshishazza
Summary: (v.) to leave without saying goodbye; french exit





	

**Author's Note:**

> this will probably be shit ok here we go

"I just miss him, Tony."

"Uh-huh."

"I thought that maybe this time I could save him? I mean, how many times can I lose him?"

"Uh-huh."

"Does he dream in cryo?  Do you think he has nightmares? Do you think he dreams about me?"

"He can dream. He won't remember any of them when he wakes up." 

"Maybe if I ask right when he wakes up..."

"Uh-huh."

"I didn't tell him. I didn't get the chance to tell him." "Tony?"

"Yes?"

"Did you hear me?"

"Didn't tell him what?"

"That I loved him."

"I'm sure he knew-"

"No. That I  _loved_  him. Like the way you loved Pepper."

"I'm sure he knew-"

"No. I know he didn't. I could tell he didn't. If he did, he would've made a move. Or he would've left. Depending on whether or not he loved me too.."

"Maybe he didn't know?" 

"How could he not know? I've known how I felt about him since he took his first punch for me and even more so, his first bullet."

“Captain-“

"Hold on, T'Challa is calling me, maybe Bucky woke up? I gotta ask about his dreams."

 

"T'Challa? How's Bucky? Is he okay? Is he awake? Is everything okay?"

“Captain-"

"Can I talk to him? Can you put him on the phone?"

“Cap-"

"I have to catch him up on the last twenty years. The world is a lot different. Phones are smaller. Pants are bigger. Everyone has been doing this weird dance move I don't quite understand-"

“ _Captain_."

"Yeah?"

"He's gone."

“What?”

“Bucky’s gone.”

“How? What happened? I don’t understand.”

“When I came to check on him this morning, I was hoping to see progress. I was even expecting to let him go. But his pod was empty and the machine beside it had been tampered with. Bucky woke up and let himself out.”

“So he’s okay? So he’s out there somewhere, okay?”

“Not necessarily. He erased his memory before he left.”

“He did what ‽”

“We watched the security footage to get an idea of where he went. He left around 17:09. He broke the pod door with his metal shoulder. After inputting a string of code into the machine connected to the cryo, he went back in. Once he came back out, he walked straight towards the camera and broke it. I’m sorry we don’t know what happened after that. We couldn’t find any more footage anywhere else.”

“Why would he do this? How could he do this?”

“Don’t pretend not to be selfish, Captain America. You want to know why he would do this _to you_. How he could do this _to you_. I know you loved him. I could tell.”

“Does it even matter anymore?”

“He left you a note.”

“You didn’t mention-“

“It was just a piece of paper -the back of some of his vital charts really- and it was just your name and his. But with his name crossed out. And a heart around yours.” 

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry, Captain. I’m sorry I couldn’t save him. I’m sorry I failed you both the way I failed my father.”

 

“Did your boyfriend dream about you?"

“Yeah but I guess they were nightmares."


End file.
